


Not Good People

by boredpanda18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Mafia EXO, Romance, Sex Education, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredpanda18/pseuds/boredpanda18
Summary: Mafia son Kyungsoo might have met gang leader Jongin through a misunderstanding, but Kyungsoo went out of it with a problem and a sudden need for sex education.





	Not Good People

* * *

 

 

It was all an accident.

The weather was 35 degrees, hotter than the average summer season in Seoul. The sun was scorching hot and Kyungsoo wanted rejuvenation. He had this sudden craving for carrot juice. In his defence, it was not his fault. He left his television turned on while taking a bath and it so happened that it was displaying an ad for a carrot juice brand when he went out from the showers while drying his hair. Carrot juice has carotenoid, the commercial displayed, and it’s good for the eyes.

His eyesight was getting real bad, he thought, so carotenoid might help him.

In retrospect, it was the commercial’s fault on why he was at a predicament.

Normally, Kyungsoo being the couch potato the he is would not bother with labour. He would just call his brother, Yifan, for whatever it is that he wanted. His brother loves spoiling him and his brother’s men always follows Yifan’s bidding. Ever since their parents died when Kyungsoo was still a little boy, he was his only family.

It’s just the two of them together.

It naturally turned into Kyungsoo being too dependent to Yifan.They were a rich family and Kyungsoo was given all of what he wanted, even time and love were not missing. Kyungsoo did not feel the absence of his parents while growing up, he had no missing pieces from the past he yearned for, Yifan was always more than enough.  Their source of income might come from dubious transactions, but Kyungsoo had learned to ignore. He was already well aware of his environment even at such a young age. Their family’s mafia and connections had been there since his grandparent’s days. They already have the protection of some government officials thanks to hush moneys and benefactors. The Dohs won’t have a change of job anytime soon.

That day though was different.

That day, almost like an epiphany, Kyungsoo wanted to be more independent. He was at a war with himself whether to act on this surging want or to succumb to laziness.

He’s a nineteen year old boy already for goodness sake. He can’t always go crying for his brother.

So that’s what he decided.

Kyungsoo got out of his house in a white shirt with a bold penguin printed on it. A long brimmed hat covering his eyes and face from the sweltering summer sun, and short shorts that might have been too short but god damn it, it’s hot and he has nothing to be ashamed of.

(He has flawless legs, a fact that he is very much aware of.)

Kyungsoo brought nothing else with him but money. He was not usually good at going out, facing other people. He’s more used to men - killers, drug dealers, and other sorts of misfits- way older than him following his bids and wishes than him being with non-mafia members and blending in with the mundane. He’s also way too naive for his own good and he’s self-aware of it. It’s not that he’s extremely shy. He can hold conversations, but he can’t read social cues and he can’t gauge other people’s feelings. Yifan’s men are very well accommodating of him. That or they will be on the other end of Yifan’s ire which is a place no one with sane mind would want to be at, but even without Yifan, the mafia members still loved to dote on him. That much he’s aware of. He was their little boss Doh. His family, along with its infamy, commanded respect from the underground world.

In hindsight, this made Kyungsoo have a sheltered life. In a crude way of speaking, he was being spoiled. All the more reason why Kyungsoo thought he needed to break out of his shell.

Maybe he can find a job? The thought was quiet at first but it grew louder and louder with his every step.

_A job._

_Yes, a job._

_He needs a job._

"Hey there.” A man on leathered jacket stepped on his view. There was another man who was smoking a joint behind the first one. Kyungsoo eyed the two warily, studying their movements. He was not supposed to talk to strangers especially not on imposing men like these two are.

Kyungsoo looked behind him, there’s no other boy near the vicinity. There are almost no one out except for occasional cars passing. It’s quiet except for the shrill noise that the cicadas make.  He looked at the man who was eyeing him. Kyungsoo pointed at himself in question.

The man smirked while grumpy eyes behind him kept his hard facade.

"You look like our boss’s type. Do you need extra cash?" Smirking man said.

Yes, as a matter of fact, he was just thinking about it. Not the extra cash per se, but the job that came along with it that spells independence.  Kyungsoo nodded dumbfounded, not believing his luck. The smirking man then donned a Cheshire smile that Kyungsoo knew he should be wary of. He was not supposed to talk to them, Yifan’s stranger danger warning echoed. He’s offering a job though.

"What you say you’ll accompany our boss in the bed for the night? We’re looking for someone to unload his stress on?” The man tilted his head. He then offered a hand. “My name is Minseok by the way. We assure you our boss would be extremely gentle on you and we’re gonna pay you handsomely.”

Kyungsoo shook his hand. He gave him a gentle squeeze.

Kyungsoo got a few things from what this Minseok guy said. The job is just to accompany their boss in bed. What’s so bad with that? He’s gonna be gentle too. Are they just gonna talk the whole night or maybe they can play board games? It has been so long since Kyungsoo last played chess. He always loses but maybe Minseok’s boss is not good at board games and Kyungsoo could get a win.

They will pay him handsomely too. Handsomely sounds like a lot.

"Is the pay enough to buy me a carrot juice?" Kyungsoo asked, a twinkle appeared in his eyes, "because I need carotenoid."

The two men looked at each other. Grumpy eyes threw his cigarette at the concrete floor and stepped on it. Grumpy eyes look intimidating, Kyungsoo was friends with lots of intimidating guys, but they know him and he knows them. There’s familiarity there. Kyungsoo was  still intimidated by imposing person he does not know. Kyungsoo preferred Minseok with his smiles, so he looked at him and not at angry eyes.

"If your performance is good, you can have enough money to buy a shelf of carrot juice.”

Kyungsoo bit his lower lip. Performance? Why would he need to perform? Would he need to sing or dance? Kyungsoo’s a great dancer and an even greater singer so there was no problem if he does need to put his talent to use.

"I think I can perform great. My brother said I’m very talented. Some of the other boys on my brother’s job think I’m great too.” Kyungsoo figured he needed the right amount of bragging if he wanted to get the job. Fate gave him it  in a platter just when he had a thought of it. This could not be mere coincidence.

The two men blinked.

"Your brother?”

Kyungsoo nodded. If they only knew his brother is the head of Korea’s biggest mafia, they would’ve hired him on the spot. But he could not say that out loud. They were an underground organization for a reason, it’s not something you should wear as a badge, announcing it to strangers like an ace for a job interview.

"My brother is pretty big.” Kyungsoo left it at that.

Minseok chuckled. “Oh, you’re more experienced than we thought. Our boss is pretty big too?

"How big is he?” Kyungsoo peered in closer. There was a challenging glint on his eyes.

"You seem pretty eager. You’ll soon find out.” It was angry eyes who spoke, his voice is deeper and more gruff than what Kyungsoo had expected. Kyungsoo stepped back.

He averted his eyes from grumpy eyes and looked back at Minseok’s smile.

"Why don’t you follow us?” He asked.

Kyungsoo’s stranger danger warning was forgotten when Kyungsoo followed the two guys to the dingy part of the city with the prospect of a job in mind.

 

 

 

⌚⌚⌚

 

The week had not been too kind to Jongin. There were exams for his summer class he needed to study to try and make good of the superlative expectations his parents set on him, but there were more pressing matters than needed his concern. The biggest gang in Seoul, the red wings, had taken interest to their group. They started cornering some members of his group, beating them up violently on narrow alleys or abandoned buildings. Jongin did not know what triggered the Red Wings to be openly aggressive towards them when Jongin had been so respectful of their territory and to not cross paths with them. His gang, even though they are clearly on the short end of the stick, would not be going down without a fight though.

These all came down to bullying. The bigger group wanted to show their dominance again to all the other colors in Seoul so they just had to crush a new but steadily growing gang to assert their title. Their strategy was all ironic, Jongin thought. If they wanted to show their power, they could have taken them head on, and not wait and beat on cornered members.

Jongin sighed, not knowing how to approach with the problem and think on how he could retaliate to have the biggest damage to the red wings. Surrendering was not an option since his members had pride and a desperate hate for the bigger gang. He’s sure that the red wings would demolish their whole gang easily. They were greatly outnumbered. 

"Boss, we found a pretty one.” Chanyeol, one of the newer members he placed under Minseok’s command knocked to his room. He continued in a smaller voice he half-hoped Jongin could not hear, “He has nice legs too.”

One end of Jongin’s lips twitched into a smirk. It was not always he sees Chanyeol show even just a hint of interest to someone, so this guy they found might have been quite the catch. Jongin needed stress reliever and nothing like a good lay to keep his mind off things.

"Bath him and send him to my room as soon as you can.” Jongin commented, dismissing Chanyeol with a wave of a hand.

It was still early, but Jongin wanted to do something to occupy his time with. He had been overthinking a lot and he needed to sort his thoughts out. Jongin went to his bedside table to open his drawer. He drew a scented lube bottle with the condom.

It was not long before there was another knock on his door, it was Minseok.  

"He’s here, Jongin.” Minseok told him. He was the only one there who calls him by his real name. Other called him either Kai or boss.

Jongin had never been in love before. He had also not been in a relationship. It’s not that he’s trying not to or that he’s waiting for that special someone that has a connection with him. Love or a relationship has just not been on his priority list. Jongin would admit that he has a type though, but even guys that fit his type would amount to nothing more than just a body to keep his bed warm.

Jongin would admit that the guy that Minseok and Chanyeol found for him is definitely his type. It had been so long since they found someone with a face and body that he’s attracted to and Chanyeol was right about this guy having nice legs.

The boy bowed. “Hello sir, my name is Doh Kyungsoo and I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Jongin chuckled. The boy was being too formal considering what they will do. He supposed that it’s from the nerves. He looked like the innocent type. Jongin could do with that.

"We’ll leave you two alone.”  Minseok said, and the door closed leaving him alone with Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo was still bowing, waiting for him to make the next move.

"Hello, I'm Jongin, and you can stop bowing now.” Jongin grinned and Kyungsoo peered up, their eyes met. Kyungsoo have almond shaped eyes adorned with long lashes. He has plump pouty lips which was thicker on the upper side. He had a natural blush on his otherwise alabaster cheeks. He’s definitely his type alright.

Something stirred within Jongin. He realized he was excited at the prospect of not only sex, but sex with Doh Kyungsoo. Jongin is curious at how enticing Kyungsoo’s moan is going to be.

Jongin pats the space next to him for Kyungsoo to sit on. The smaller boy got the signal and sat beside him, few inches farther than what Jongin hoped for but he can have the patience for that.  They have the whole night. Clearly, Kyungsoo was still shy with the arrangement.

Kyungsoo had short hair and Jongin wondered how it would feel like with his hand threaded on the smaller guy’s locks. Kyungsoo has a short button nose shaped cutely. Jongin wondered how he could describe a nose as cute but that’s what he would describe it.

Jongin finally caught himself. He was openly gawking at Kyungsoo and it was not all that bad since they’re going to do much more intimate things, but Kyungsoo was avoiding his gaze clearly shy at the extra attention he’s giving him. Red tinged his cheeks deeper and it was endearing. 

"What are we gonna do, sir? Play chess?” Kyungsoo finally looked at him again.

Jongin took a few more seconds to process the question.

"Play chess?” Jongin repeated, not understanding Kyungsoo. Is chess a euphemism for a secret kink or something?

"If we’re not going to play games, Minseok told me I need to have good talent to keep this job. I could sing really well, sir. Do you want to hear it?” Kyungsoo looked so confident that Jongin realized there’s a miscommunication along the way.

"What exactly did Minseok tell you you’re gonna do?”Jongin tread with his words.

"To accompany you in bed?”The boy had a question on his tone, sensing the change in his mood."Is that not what I’m going to do? You don’t want to hire me?”

Kyungsoo clearly looked sad at the prospect of not being ‘hired’ that Jongin would feel bad for denying him with this, with whatever it is that he wanted. Accompanying him? That's obviously not what he wanted, they just met. Jongin is fairly known in their school and in the violent gang world, but Kyungsoo is not a gang member or had semblance in him which pointed that he was aware of who he is. Is it the money then? Kyungsoo was wearing casual attire but Jongin could still somehow tell that what he was wearing is branded. Clearly, money was not Kyungsoo's driving force for wanting a job. Maybe Kyungsoo just wanted someone to showcase his talent to? He seemed excited of it. Jongin decided to prod more into that.

"Do you know how to dance?" Jongin asked.

There was a glimmer that appeared in Kyungsoo's eyes. "Of course. I'll have you know I was trained."

"Show me then." Jongin made himself comfortable on his bed. He was secretly still hoping that there's a secret punch line all along. That Kyungsoo would actually gave him a lapdance and they would still end up having sex.

Kyungsoo stood up and walked to the center, Jongin's eyes followed his movements. Kyungsoo looked at him asking for permission to start. Jongin smiled wanting Kyungsoo to be comfortable with him, nodding.

Jongin could see the subtle rising and falling of Kyungsoo's chest to ease himself before he started. Kyungsoo's feet moved and started tapping gracefully into the floor. There was no music, but the vibration of the Kyungsoo's heels meeting the floor gave a constant beat. Kyungsoo was tap-dancing, concentration riddled on his face. Tap, tap, tap. The boy looked at him and a smile bloomed on his face. The smile was contagious, so Jongin chuckled not breaking eye contact. Every drag and press of Kyungsoo’s feet produced a rhythmic sound. Kyungsoo twirled and then ended his performance with a big stomp.

Jongin clapped his hand, sound echoing in the small room.

"Was that good enough for you, Mr.Kim?" Kyungsoo jovially asked.

"You're like that penguin from happy feet." Jongin said, and he then decided to throw an extra compliment because Kyungsoo deserved it,"but cuter."

"Funny, I started learning tap-dancing when I saw that movie." Kyungsoo replied, completely ignoring the cute compliment. Kyungsoo then sat beside him again on the bed, closer to him than before. Jongin could see a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"I don't have any board games with me right now, but I have videogames." Jongin said. He is now looking forward to a much more innocent night with Kyungsoo. He no longer thought  sex is an option even if he still wanted to. Kyungsoo was too soft for that. Jongin didn’t think it mattered though.

 

 

 

 ⌚⌚⌚

 

Kyungsoo woke up with someone quietly shaking him awake. Kyungsoo whined, rubbing his face on where he's sleeping but then found it weird because it was firmer than what he's used to. Kyungsoo opened his eyes and realized where he was. He's sleeping on Jongin's chest with his arm looped around his shoulders. Kyungsoo blushed at their position, they were too close. The taller was sleeping soundly. Kyungsoo blinked and realized that it's Minseok who was waking him up.

Minseok placed a finger to his lips, signing him to stay quiet as to not wake up Jongin. Kyungsoo yawned and followed the older male. He still had a messy bed hair he combed with his hand. .He slowly closed the door of Jongin's room.

Minseok counted the bills one last time before handing him the money. It was his pay. Kyungsoo accepted it, happy for it. It was his hard earned money although he didn’t have to work hard for it since spending his time with Jongin doesn’t feel like a job at all. Jongin was so kind to him and he was good company. Kyungsoo wondered why he had to pay someone to spend time with him. He’s a delight to be with. It shouldn’t be too hard for him to find more friends of his own.

"When will I be able to come back here again?" Kyungsoo asked, excited of spending more time with Jongin. They still haven’t finished that game they were playing.

There was a look of pity that crossed Minseok’s face.

"I'm sorry Kyungsoo, but Jongin does not like to have sex with the same person twice.”

Kyungsoo blinked.

_Sex?_

_"_ What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo was confused. He did not have sex with Jongin. Why would he sleep with his boss? He would not use seduction to have a job. They were practically tangled under the sheets when he woke up, so it was possible that Minseok might have interpreted it differently and got the wrong idea.

"We did not do _that_.” Kyungsoo said emphasizing on the that part. The what must not be named.

Minseok raised a brow.

"Did not do what?”

" _That_.” Kyungsoo hissed in a small voice, he hoped Xiumin gets what he meant. He did not want to prolong the topic.

"You mean sex?” Minseok was incredulous.

Kyungsoo nodded, avoiding eye contact with the older. This was an uncomfortable topic for him. 

"But we specifically took you to him to have sex with him. He knows that. We even made you take a bath before we took you to him. What do you think you were you supposed to do?”

Kyungsoo could not fully process the information. Minseok and angry eyes were pimping him for Jongin when they first met him. How was he supposed to know?

"You weren’t being clear, you know. I thought I was just supposed to spend time with him. You said that I was just supposed to entertain him.”

"What I mean by entertainment was him boning your ass or your mouth sucking him off,” Minseok deadpanned. Kyungsoo blushed harder at the image Minseok’s words conjured on his mind. Minseok was too crude with his words and he was very direct with it.

These all meant that when he entered the room with Jongin the night before, he was thinking they will have sex. What was Jongin thinking while he was tap-dancing instead? Tapping shoes on the floor is a far cry from clapping hips with ass. Kyungsoo got embarrassed with his actions. Jongin might have thought he was weird.

Regardless of whatever did not happen, Jongin seemed to still have funwith him or was that just something he thought was what Jongin was feeling? For all he knew, maybe Jongin was just waiting for an opening to sleep with him, an opening that never came because he was so dense.

"It’s interesting though.” Minseok was eyeing him. “Jongin still kept you with him for the entire night even without sex.”

"Does he think I’m ugly?” Kyungsoo was curious, the idea sprouted on his mind. He had never been overtly conscious with his appearance, but it was entirely possible that Jongin did not find him attractive enough for sex. Jongin is handsome (very much so, if you would ask Kyungsoo) and his standards might be too high for him to reach. Kyungsoo felt a pang on his heart. He’s so used to having everything come his way that a flat out rejection was all too new for him. Jongin thought he’s unattractive. It’s a gnawing idea.

"Oh sweetie,” Minseok consoled him upon seeing the dejection on his face. He placed a calming hand on his shoulder. “If Jongin did not find you attractive, trust me, we would know.”

The door to Jongin’s room then opened and the two boys looked at the direction. Jongin woke up. His eyes were dopey and his lips had a frown. His hair was a mess, messier than Kyungsoo’s hair when he woke up.

"Happy feet,” Jongin said with a groggy voice but relief seeped through it, “I thought you were already gone.”

"I was supposed to go now, Mr. Kim.” Kyungsoo bowed trying not to think of the sex that could have been. If he knew that that was the purpose of him coming there then he might not have come there in the beginning. That would have been unfortunate since he liked Jongin. He was glad he met Jongin.

"Uhhh...” Minseok cleared his throat, eyes alternating between Jongin and Kyungsoo. "I think I’m going to wake Chanyeol up.”

Minseok’s footsteps faded away leaving Kyungsoo alone with Jongin. Jongin had bed marks on his face from the sleep which looked cute, just like a child’s. His hair was also akin to that of a nest. Without realizing it, Kyungsoo hands came to Jongin’s hair to comb his messy locks. Their eyes interlocked.

Kyungsoo was quick to evade his gaze, and to take away his hand.

Jongin did not comment on what he just did. He just looked at him, contemplating. Kyungsoo was about to say his goodbye when Jongin spoke first.

"There’s this place that serves really nice pancakes. Are you up to eating breakfast with me there?” Jongin asked, a thin line on his lips. “It’s on me.” 

 

It was already night time when Kyungsoo returned to his apartment. Eating pancakes with Jongin mainly consisted of Kyungsoo stuffing his face with the food since it was better than what he expected, Jongin laughing at him while snapping a few pictures of his stuffed face, and Kyungsoo whining at him to delete the pictures trying to grab the phone but failing to get it due to Jongin’s much lengthier arm span. After eating, they returned to Jongin’s place much to the amusement of Minseok and the scrutiny of the other guys. Kyungsoo found out that angry eye’s name is Chanyeol and he wasn’t actually too bad. Kyungsoo barely registered the name of the other guys before he discovered that they were in a gang which explained a lot since they keep calling Jongin boss. No one calls their friends boss unless there’s an inside joke in there.

For the rest of that day, Kyungsoo was in Jongin’s room finishing the game they played the night before. They only stopped when Jongin ordered pizza and a bucket of chicken for them to eat. 

"Ahh, nothing like sweet cholesterol after a day of soaking radiation.” Jongin commented as they gobbled up the food that was ordered.

It was when Kyungsoo was inputting the password to his apartment when Kyungsoo realized how sleepy he was. He barely slept the night before and he was playing a videogame with Jongin for the whole day. When they conquered and finally beat the final boss after losing to it several times, both boys were so excited that they pulled each other into a celebratory hug. Kyungsoo saw though that Jongin’s eyes were welling with tears so he teased him for it.  He was such a nerd, granted that the game did have a nice storyline and a challenging gameplay. Jongin was by no means ashamed that the game elicited a few tears from him though, and Kyungsoo admired his sentimentality. But he’s still a nerd though, Kyungsoo kept teasing.

"Uggh,” Kyungsoo groaned as he opened the door, remembering he failed to buy the carrot juice he was originally planning to buy. Some errand boy he was.

His room was dark. Kyungsoo turned on a lamp and placed his wallet beside it. He turned and saw a dark silhouette sitting on the couch looking at him.

Kyungsoo screamed like hell, but then he finally recognized the person.

"Jeez, Kyungsoo. You don’t have to scream so hard.” Yifan commented, hands coming up to tug his ears.

Kyungsoo clenched his chest, catching his breath. Yifan was sitting so intimidating like an overprotective mother in movies waiting for her child to come back home way past curfew. Kyungsoo was caught off-guard.

"You don’t have surprise me like that hyung. What if I thought you were a thief?” Kyungsoo whined.

"I’m angry at you, Kyungsoo.” Yifan stated, but there were no venom in the way he said it. “I came here yesterday hoping to surprise you, but you were not here for the whole night and day. I made some of my men look for you. I could not even contact you since you left your phone.”

Yifan pointed at the phone Kyungsoo had purposefully left on the table. Kyungsoo had thought that it would just be a quick trip. He hadn’t thought that so much would happen when he got out.

"I’m sorry for worrying you, hyung.” Kyungsoo sat on another sofa. “I did not know you were coming here.”

"Where did you go?” Yifan asked. Kyungsoo owed him the reason as to why he was he not in his apartment for such a long time.

"You see, I got myself a job.” It was like Kyungsoo was giving himself a pat on the back when he was saying that. He gauged Yifan’s reaction, it was unwavering.

"What job?” He asked monotonously.

Kyungsoo pouted, he was expecting a much more enthusiastic response from him, but then again it was Yifan. He was always very wary of every action he makes. Kyungsoo’s mind scrambled for a quick explanation. He can’t just say he was supposed to have sex with a gang leader. Also,saying “I accompanied someone in his bed” as a job description is not something that sounded innocent. This is a thing that he’s only recently aware of.

"I babysat someone. A boy.” Kyungsoo said, nodding his head to make it seem more real. It was a safe answer. It was somehow true but he’s not sure if he’s the one babysitting or the one being babysat on, maybe a little of both sides.

Yifan got silent for a moment, studying him. Kyungsoo just sat awkwardly. Yifan shook his head and he then (finally!) smiled. "Good for you then, but really, Kyungsoo. We have a mansion, and you still got yourself this apartment. We also have loads of money, and now you’re getting jobs you don’t need. I know how much you like your independence but you had me worried for the day,” Yifan paused, he clasped his hands and then peered to Kyungsoo with a serious expression “I’m placing two of my men to guard you for some time.”

Kyungsoo sighed at the idea of being guarded again. He’s not a kid, but he knew there is no way getting around Yifan when he makes his decision. He knew that it was going to go down to that.

 

 

"Good morning, little boss." Four set of voice greeted Kyungsoo as the boy dragged his sleepy body to his living room. Kyungsoo had messy hair and the big shirt he was wearing was slipping right off his shoulder. He was practically half-asleep and was finding it hard to process the information that greeted him.

Four sets of voice.

Apparently, two bodyguards were no longer enough. Kyungsoo blinked, recognizing their faces. Kyungsoo’s eyes enlarged.

"Why would my brother let his top assassins guard me?” Kyungsoo was now more awake. The four guys were playing cards on the table in the center of the room and judging by the amount of cards scattered face-up on his table. They have been there for quite a while.

"Well, you are our little boss Doh.” Seonho, the boss of the group, said as if that was an obvious explanation.

Kyungsoo pouted, but then he realized he should not look vulnerable in front of what are essentially nannies Yifan placed to take care of him. Calling them guards were just for formalities in Kyungsoo’s mind. They were some sort of glorified nannies. Kyungsoo scowled instead.

The four guys just chuckled at him and returned back to their game.

"We’re glad to meet you again, little boss Doh.”Sehun, the youngest of the assassins, actually cooed while saying those words. Sehun was just older than him by three years but with the way he acts it’s as if there’s at least ten years between them.

Kyungsoo groaned. These guys are literally like brothers to him. He loves them, he really does. This was why he did not want them to be there. This very same group of assassins are the very same ones who baby him the most. If he goes by his recent epiphany, he does not want that, to be babied. He’s a grown boy now. An independent one at that.

"This is my house, so I’ll be the one to make the rules. First rule, you shall not call me little boss or anything along those lines.” Kyungsoo stated, his voice hard.He placed a hand on the table to have their attention on him.

"Oh, so you’re a big boy now?” Seonho asked.

Kyungsoo nodded.

"So you do big boy stuff now?" Yixing, the Chinese member of the group, continued, He was smirking.

Kyungsoo nodded.

"Have you ever had any boyfriends or girlfriends, Kyungsoo?" Jaeyoung, the last member, asked.

Kyungsoo blushed, shaking his head.

"But that does not mean I’m not a big boy." Kyungsoo was quick to defend himself.  He’s confident that there’s no correlation to the two things. They are not mutually exclusive.

The four guys chuckled. "Of course, _big boss."_ Kyungsoo had been so proud of himself upon hearing the title addressed to him, failing to see the sarcasm dripping from it.

 

For the rest of the day, since he had his freedom limited, Kyungsoo just lazed around in his room. Occasionally, he also joined in the games his guards were playing, but he almost always ends up placing last. It’s no fun.

Kyungsoo checked his phone often. Jongin had gotten his number before they got separated, but he had never texted him. The gang leader had said that he will message him, but for the rest of that day, he never did. Kyungsoo was frustrated he had not asked for Jongin’s number in return. He can text first, he had no qualms with that.

One day turned into two turned into three until a week passed and still no signs from Jongin. Kyungsoo contemplated to go back to the abandoned apartment where Jongin’s group was staying, but Kyungsoo did not know the direction back there. Even if he did, he had guards trailing him and he’s sure they would not let him take a step on the other side of the city.

Kyungsoo enjoyed Jongin’s company, but Kyungsoo realized that it might have been just a one-sided thing. Maybe he was just imposing on Jongin and he was just being polite at not flat-out spelling to his face that he did not want his presence. Kyungsoo knew he’s not a good reader of people’s intentions or feelings, so it’s highly possible that the charming smile Jongin always gave him might have been just a mask he displayed for civility. He wasn’t an interesting person, and Jongin might have figured it out himself.

Kyungsoo did not know what he is feeling, but it was not pleasant.

There was just radio silence as he blankly looked at the baby penguin wallpaper of his phone. Even penguins do nothing to lift Kyungsoo’s mood.

He did not even have a picture of Jongin. Maybe, he would also soon forget his face and his nice lips. Jongin does have nice lips, Kyungsoo had a mental image of Jongin smiling at him. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, and his mental picture of Jongin became vivid. What if he would forget that face? Kyungsoo did not want that.

Kyungsoo groaned burying his face to his bed and trying to memorize what Jongin looked like.

Another day passed and still no text from Jongin. Nothing.

Kyungsoo became irritable and he took it all on his guards, further confusing them. One moment he’s a sulky puppy lamenting on an unknown stressor to them, the next moment he’s like a grumpy mouse with his thick brows scrunched into a scowl. 

Kyungsoo started asking for ice creams from his hyungs. Maybe Jongin did not like him because he was too small. Maybe he’s like a kid for Jongin, they did just play videogames when he was with him. Jongin thought he’s a kid, like almost every person he knows does. Kyungsoo’s dining table became littered with ice cream cups. He needed to grow, he did  not care whether it would be horizontally or vertically. He just needed to grow.

"Is something wrong, Kyungsoo?” Seonho asked, worriedly studying him. Kyungsoo felt the weight of his eyes on him.

Kyungsoo grumbled, not looking at his direction but bringing another spoonful of the dairy to his mouth. “Everyone thinks I’m a baby.“

"Is that the only thing you’re worried about?”

Kyungsoo nodded, biting his lower lip and tears threatening to leave his eyes.

"Hyung, he might be sleeping with other people and I don’t want that.” Kyungsoo pouted, blinking the tears. Damn it, he’s not gonna cry for another boy he just met.

Seonho blinked. Kyungsoo did not specifically tell him who he meant, but he can figure the situation.

"Oh, so this is about a boy.” Seonho chuckled and messed his head. Kyungsoo did not complain about the action. He also decided he needed to forget about Jongin, and his face, and his pretty lips. He was not good for his mental health.

He’s a big boy, he cries for no man.

He’s independent.

Another week passed with still radio silence from Jongin. It stinged a bit, but it did  not bother Kyungsoo as much as it did before. He shifted his focus on his new worry, maybe he needed to finally have some action on the romance world. Jongin was just a wake-up call. He did  not have feelings for Jongin, it was just pure infatuation and it was the notion that he was rejected that made him feel what he was feeling.  He’s not the endgame. Jongin does not even care for him at all.

"Oh my god, Kyungsoo. Are you making a dating profile?” Sehun took his phone from him and scans his profile. Kyungsoo was doing a peace sign on his display photo in a freaking Pororo shirt.  He was going for adorable even though Sehun knew it was not intentional, but he’ll get people who might like that. “...and you said you don’t want to be babied.”

Sehun scanned down and saw Kyungsoo’s bio.

 

 

> Hello, I’m Kyungsoo and I tap-dance. My favourite colour is black,  
>  my favourite number is 12. My favourite bending is waterbending.  
>  I’m a Hufflepuff. I’m a Capricorn.

Sehun did not want to know whether to cry or laugh or coo at the words Kyungsoo had written there, but Kyungsoo was a blushing mess when he looked at him. Sehun started feeling guilty because the boy was about to cry, so he returned the phone to him.

"I like waterbending too.” Sehun commented, hoping to ease the boy. He patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo allowed Sehun to comfort him, it’s going to be their last day ‘babysitting’ him and Kyungsoo would admit that he’s going to miss them, the presence of other people in his apartment. He’s going to be alone.

 

 

 

⌚⌚⌚

 

Jongin was at a club.

Jongin’s problem with the red wings had only gotten more serious. They have become increasingly aggressive, Jongin even had a firsthand encounter with some of them resulting into a scar near his brows. He made sure that the one who did it to him came out of the fight with more than just a scar. Even if they had retaliated effectively, Jongin’s sure that that was not the end of their attacks.

Jongin knew he was not a good person. He had convinced himself that this problem is just a way for karma to turn around and bite him in the ass. All the weak people he bullied, and all the people he had crossed would be happy to see his downfall. Violence had been his entertainment, but it’s not so fun when you know yourself you’re on the weaker side.

Jongin gulped another shot of whiskey as he can feel the heavy music thundering behind his ears. All the lights and music was just a penumbra surrounding him. He could feel the burn of alcohol on his throat when he spotted Kyungsoo.

Jongin double looked, and there on the dancefloor was a guy garbed in an all black attire dancing like he had no worries in the world. Jongin was sure that it was Kyungsoo. Jongin wouldn’t have pegged Kyungsoo as a guy who goes to bars, let alone exclusive bars,  but he had only met Kyungsoo for a night and a day. He wouldn’t be the best person to judge what person Kyungsoo is.

Jongin smiled before knowing it. Kyungsoo had that effect on him. He stood up and went towards the music. Toward the little shouts and the joyous screams Kyungsoo made. Jongin took a hold of Kyungsoo’s hand and the boy looked up to him, their gaze meeting.

Kyungsoo pulled his hand away from shock. Jongin had thought that Kyungsoo was drunk with the way he’s dancing but Jongin could not smell even the faintest smell of alcohol.

"What are you doing here?”  Kyungsoo said, he had a blank tone but Jongin can hear the subtle sharpness in his words.  Kyungsoo’s eyes then fell on the spot on his eyebrows where a bruise from his encounter with the red wing is.

"I should be the one asking you that question.” Jongin replied. He frequented that bar with some of his members yet he had never seen Kyungsoo before.

Kyungsoo looked up at him. He paused, and his throat bobbed. Amidst the noise, Jongin could still hear Kyungsoo’s voice.

"I forgive you, Jongin.”

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo questioningly. Kyungsoo stared, his eyebrows scrunching at his questioning look.

"You’re really an idiot.” Kyungsoo shook his head.

"What did I do now?” Jongin asked, he surely did not know what he did wrong.

Kyungsoo shook his head again.

"It’s okay it’s all in the past. I forgive you now. I’m an independent man.“  Kyungsoo smiled as he shouted for Jongin to hear. He’s an independent man.

Jongin eyes never left Kyungsoo’s face. He blinked. He’s more beautiful than what he remembered he looked like. Jongin did not think he’s worthy to look at something so good. He’s not a great person and Kyungsoo is too pure of a soul for him to taint.

"Jongin..” Kyungsoo sounded more hesitant this time. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

"What is it, Kyungsoo?” Jongin made sure to answer in a gentle voice even though he did not understand where Kyungsoo was going or what he’s forgiving him for or where the conversation is headed.

"C-Could you teach me about sex?” 

Well, Jongin did not expect that at all.

 

 

Jongin did not know what to think. Kyungsoo was on his bed again and the boy this time just asked him to teach him about sex. What was Jongin supposed to infer with that in their current situation? Kyungsoo looked so nervous, not knowing what to do. Going in on himself to look even smaller. He might have regretted asking him for such arequest and what was even Jongin thinking at bringing Kyungsoo to his place with no second thought?

Jongin did not want Kyungsoo to be uncomfortable of him, but it does seem that the whole idea of sex was an uncomfortable matter for him entirely, so it wouldn't be exactly his fault. Jongin was no expert in the field. He's no sex guru, but he does know his way with it. Kyungsoo was fidgety. It's clearer to Jongin that he's not asking them to have sex. He's asking him to teach him about it and there's a difference. Jongin’s mind held on to that difference, not skating into the other side of the story. Jongin's mind got into planning, thinking how he was going to tackle teaching Kyungsoo about the matter.

"Do you touch yourself, Kyungsoo?" Jongin figured that it's safe to start with that question, but he can still sense Kyungsoo panicking. He decided to be direct.  He thinksit’s better that way, to hit him with the question dead on."Do you masturbate?"

Kyungsoo stared at Jongin accusingly as if he just asked him a forbidden question. Jongin was unwavering though, not relenting to Kyungsoo's plea, so the smaller boy eventually succumbed. He closed his eyes, and nodded his head. He's afraid to see his reaction. He opened one eye to peek at Jongin but then closed it again once he saw him still staring back.

Jongin chuckled.

"There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Kyungsoo.” Jongin placed a hand over Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo opened his eyes. “I do it too.”

Kyungsoo stared at him.

"You do?” Kyungsoo’s voice was curious.

Jongin nodded.

"First, I want you to admit that you touch yourself. Say it, Kyungsoo.”

"I-I touch myself.” Kyungsoo stuttered but admitted. Jongin smiled. It felt like he was teaching a shy preschooler how to speak in public.

"Ok, that’s great. You’re doing good, Kyungsoo.” Jongin smiled. “I need you to say that again, but louder and you need to look at me straight in the eyes. Can you do that?”

Kyungsoo bit his lips.

"Do I really have to?” Kyungsoo asked. "This is awkward and cringey.”

"How am I going to teach you about sex when you’re flustered at even just the mention of anything sexual. I want us to break free from that boundary. I want you to be comfortable of me, Ok?” Jongin rubbed his hand gently on Kyungsoo’s. He hoped it had a soothing effect on the boy’s nerves.

"You do it first.” Kyungsoo said.

"I touch myself, Kyungsoo.” Jongin complied, there’s a playful smirk directed at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo grumbled.

"It’s unfair that you’re so confident about it.” Kyungsoo buried his face on his hands. He grumbled. Jongin found it endearing which made him feel guilty at making Kyungsoo undergo this.

"It’s okay if you still can’t do it.” He was unsure.

"No, I can do it.” Kyungsoo was as much stubborn as he was prude. Kyungsoo crept closer to him, his eyes never leaving Jongin’s gaze. His plump limps were trembling but his determination was unwavering. Jongin was proud of him for that.

Kyungsoo leaned in closer to him. Jongin was holding his breath. Kyungsoo was pushing himself to the brink yet he’s trying to display resolve. His breath hitched.

"I touch myself, Jongin.” Kyungsoo whispered. He sighed after finally enunciation the words without stuttering. It made Kyungsoo felt liberated so he said it again, this time louder. “I touch myself.”

Kyungsoo’s face was now so close to his and Jongin could not think of anything else but to kiss him.

Kyungsoo distanced himself, red marring his cheeks and that’s when Jongin realized that Kyungsoo already did what he asked him to do. His mind flied just from  his close proximity with Kyungsoo and he chastised himself in his mind for being so easily entranced around him.

"You-you did great, Kyungsoo.” Jongin said. He was now the one stuttering.

Kyungsoo was about to distance himself from him when Jongin pulled him a little closer.

Kyungsoo was looking again at the spot beside his eyes. The spot where his bruise was. Kyungsoo raised and gingerly placed a hand on the bruise without applying pressure on it.

"Who hurt you?"

"You know I’m in a gang, Kyungsoo. This is normal.”

"It doesn’t mean that if it’s normal, it’s fine. They’re different.”

Jongin placed a hand over Kyungsoo’s and somehow it felt right. Kyungsoo is just too comfortable to be with. Being with Kyungsoo though will just corrupt the boy and Jongin did not want to bring him to his world. Not when his gang was on a pointy end, and shame is surrounding the pride and the name he created for himself. Not when his members who he considered are his family would get hurt. Jongin does not want to add Kyungsoo who is an innocent bystander to be unnecessarily added to the casualty of their culture of violence.

He’s not a good guy, he does not deserve Kyungsoo. He allowed himself a brief respite to be with him, but he did not want to push their relationship into something further that could potentially bring harm to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s hand on his felt right, and Jongin allowed himself to feel just that.

"I’m not a good person, I do bad things.” Jongin admitted.

Kyungsoo’s lips thinned.

"What makes you think that I’m a good guy myself?”

Jongin did not answer the question opting to divert the topic with a question of his own.

"Why are you asking me to teach you about sex?” Jongin asked, it was a genuine question.  Kyungsoo sighed perhaps at not being able to coax proper answers from Jongin. Kyungsoo pulled his hand slowly from Jongin and placed his two hands on his lap.

"Well, you never bothered to contact me after our initial meeting and I might have  had a little crush on you,” Kyungsoo paused, “So I think it’s time for me to try relationships for the first time. I signed up at this dating app, and well the people I partnered up with were a bit too straightforward, and I get easily flustered. I think the problem is with me. Even my brother’s workers say I’m too innocent. I want to change that.”

Jongin smiled, Kyungsoo just confessed to him. Was it even a confession when it’s all in past tense?

"Ouch, you’re so quick to replace me, Kyungsoo. Really, it was only just a little crush?” Jongin was teasing. “I thought I could have more effect than that.”

Kyungsoo  lightly slapped him on the chest.

"You’re such an idiot.”

"So this was the reason why you were angry of me at the bar? The one you were forgiving me for?”

Jongin chuckled at Kyungsoo’s angry face.

"Why were you even at the bar?” That also bothered Jongin even though he knew it should not. He did not own Kyungsoo. He can do whatever he wanted.

"That’s none of your business and yes it was just a little crush. You’re not that impactful.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. The little guy has his resolve.

"I’m sorry, Kyungsoo. I was just giddy knowing you had a crush on me.”

"Had,” Kyungsoo emphasized.

"Sure.,” Jongin challenged.

Jongin could see a shift of emotion in Kyungsoo.

"But Jongin,” Kyungsoo had a more serious expression this time. He returned to the previous topic regarding Jongin’s bruise.  “One way or another I’m going to find out who did that to your face.”

"Kyungsoo, I’m not a good person.” Jongin reiterated. “This is just normal for me.”

What was Kyungsoo going to do against a gang even? He best be not involved.

"But Jongin, you don’t seem to understand too.” Kyungsoo no longer looked like the shy boy who blushes at the mention of sex. “I’m also not a good guy.”

Jongin was not sure if he believed that.

 

 

 

⌚⌚⌚

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin had since then consistently meet for their sex education session. Kyungsoo was thankful that Jongin agreed to do this with him. He knew in himself that there’s progress within him already, and step by step he’s shredding his prude self away.

One time, Jongin had taught him at putting condoms on. They put it on banana, and by no time there were condom covered bananas filling Jongin’s bed expertly placed by him.

"Wow, Kyungsoo. You are an expert.” Jongin was impressed and it made Kyungsoo proud of his own self too. It was him who also bought the condoms on a convenience store with no aid from Jongin. It was all small steps, but all the small steps he took amounted into a big leap. He did not even blush at the cashier even if there’s a big bold CHOCOLATE FLAVOR marked across the box cover in an obnoxious font.

"Choco banana” Jongin boyishly said as he brandished one condom-covered banana to Kyungsoo. Jongin is such a kid,

"I think I’m ready at putting it on the real thing.” Kyungsoo did not know what made him say that, but it might have been his building confidence. He leaned to Jongin raising his brows suggestively to make Jongin fluster.

Jongin looked at him. He scooted closer. He shook his brows teasingly in return, "Whose dick is it are we going to use, mine or yours?”

Just then, Kyungsoo became the one flustered at the mental image of him placing latex on Jongin’s hardness. How would he even make it hard? Will it be even be hard for him in the first place? He imagined what would be Jongin’s expression looking at him as he placed it, his hand might be too cold and Jongin might feel it. He might think he’s nervous which he would probably really be.  When Kyungsoo could feel the heat on his cheeks, it’s when he came to the realization that he became overconfident and he still had a long way to go with his lessons.

"Mine of course.” Kyungsoo grumbled saving himself some dignity because Jongin has that cocky look on his face at knowing he made him red.

"Sure, Kyungsoo” Jongin rasped and Kyungsoo hated him for it,  Kyungsoo knew Jongin won’t let him have the last words. “I’ll have to review your finished output though, make sure that you placed it properly and there’s no tear on the condom.  Not even a little tear would escape my scrutiny.”

Kyungsoo hit Jongin after that.

All of their meeting happened on Jongin’s place, but then Jongin suggested that they could try Kyungsoo’s place.  It could be much more convenient. Jongin looked excited when Kyungsoo swiftly accepted it. He said that he’ll finally get to see more glimpse of his life. Kyungsoo still had not told him his connection to the mafia, but they’re not together. Jongin did not need to know that, and Kyungsoo takes his vow of secrecy well.  He knew he could trust Jongin, but Jongin was better not knowing anything at all.

When Jongin went to his address, there’s a new bruise on him. This time, on his mouth. Kyungsoo eyes lingered at the blue tarnishing Jongin’s skin, but then a smile was directed at him uncaring of the mark. Jongin placed a concealer over it but it was still so clear in Kyungsoo’s eyes that he could not look at Jongin without his mind focusing on it. It pained Kyungsoo, but he did not comment about it.

"Wow, Kyungsoo” Jongin marvelled at his apartment. “I knew the address you gave me was for expensive people, but seeing all these firsthand really put your mind into perspective.”

Kyungsoo faked a smile back, going along with the flow Jongin set for him.

"It’s not my money though,” Kyungsoo commented.

Kyungsoo pretended not to see the slight limp on Jongin’s step as he entered the room. The gang leader patted his head which Kyungsoo unconsciously leaned into.

They watched an erotic film Jongin chose for his ‘lessons’, but Kyungsoo did not pay much attention. He snuggled closer to Jongin in the bed feeling his warmness seeping through cotton. The last thing he felt before he succumbed to slumber was Jongin’s lips on his cheeks.

When he woke up on an empty bed the next day, there was a hollow in his chest. It’s not as much as to him missing Jongin, there was still the lingering smell of his perfume. It’s him feeling for Jongin. He’s clearly not fine yet he still made his time for him while displaying a strong exterior. Kyungsoo knew, he just knew, that he needed to take actions.

The next time they met, the bruise on Jongin’s lip faded but it was still there. Kyungsoo again did not comment about it predicting Jongin will just deflect if he did bring it up.

"You did not watch the movie we were supposed to watch yesterday,” Jongin fake-pouted. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pressed a finger on Jongin’s cheek. Kyungsoo did not even know he did that until he did it.

"We could always watch it again. I’m sure you did not watch it all alone yesterday while I was sleeping.”

"Let’s watch a different movie instead. It was boring.” Jongin suggested.

They ended up both not watching a movie but playing another video game like the night of their first meeting.

"Are you supposed to teach me about sex?” Kyungsoo asked as he was beating a monster furiously hitting the x button as if the strength on how he pressed the button would translate into the strength of the gunshot his character is aiming.

Jongin chuckled.

"Why don’t you just let me take your virginity then?” Jongin joked. Half-joked if you would ask him, but there’s no gravity in the way he said it. He knew Kyungsoo won’t take it seriously. "Nothing like an on the job experience.”

"It does not work like that, Jongin.” Kyungsoo said beating monsters after monsters. Jongin just worked more of as a healer to Kyungsoo’s character because Kyungsoo was already an expert to the game.

"Do you think your first sex would be very magical? Most first sex falls below expectation.” Jongin deadpanned. “I can’t speak for others but my first sex was horrible.”

Jongin overdramatically shuddered.. Kyungsoo strayed a glance at him.

"The guy, my first boyfriend, he was so eager. I’m fine with neediness but he was so..like he turned into some sex beast- and not the good kind- it was a bit overwhelming.”

Kyungsoo hit the buttons more furiously.

"Can we not talk about your bad sexual experiences?” Kyungsoo whined.

"Oohh... are you jealous?” Jongin brought his head to rest on a pillow, looking at Kyungsoo.  There’s a playfulness ghosting on his face.

"Don’t tease me, and no, I just don’t want to talk about it.” Kyungsoo shrugged, he himself did not know why he even wanted to avoid the topic. “What if I will be like that too?”

Jongin stared at him

"Most of my judgment on my first boyfriend stemmed from me hating him most of the time.  He’s not exactly a pleasant person, just had a pretty face.” Jongin commented. “You on the other hand... I won’t have that pre-judgment clouding me. I would be surprised, maybe, but I might find you sexy and-”

"Jongin! I’m not talking about a scenario where it’s us doing it.  I’m just talking about it generally.” Kyungsoo cut Jongin, not wanting hear more of Jongin’s what-if story.

"...oh.” Jongin chuckled. He freaking chuckled and Kyungsoo did not know how to react to that. “It’s a pity then.”

Kyungsoo grumbled again.

"Please stop teasing.”

"Only if your rich-ass would order me good foods, I’m starving.”

"Am I your sugar daddy?” Kyungsoo smiled. He just learned what the meaning of that word recently when Jongin gave him a list of words of terms he should be familiar with.  Kyungsoo memorized those words like it was lessons he had to memorize for an exam. Apparently blowjob means sucking cock which confused Kyungsoo at first because sucking was the exact opposite of blowing but Jongin cleared to him that blowjob definitely is sucking.

"No Kyungsoo, you’re more like my sugar baby.” Jongin squeezed Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

"Is that even a word?” Kyungsoo pried Jongin’s fingers away from his face. "It was not on your list."

"There’s a lot of word not in my list.”

"That was a long list.”

“Do you want us to do everything on that long list?”  Jongin was not stopping at teasing him. It seemed to bring much entertainment to him.

"Sure, what do you want to try first?" Kyungsoo played along.

"How about BDSM? I could be your master. Won’t you be a pretty sub for master?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t do this, he hit Jongin on the shoulder yet again.

 

 

 

⌚⌚⌚ 

 

They were attacked.

Jongin felt both cold blood and hot blood coursing through his nerves seeing the destroyed state of their gang house. While he was having his respite with Kyungsoo, his home was being attacked. Jongin couldn’t help but think that he was in incompetent leader. Minseok and some other members were injured.  He should have been with his member as a captain is to his sinking ship. He had promised to not go down without resistance, but he wasn’t even there to head them from an attack.

Minseok was confined on the bed in a hospital. He had some minor fractures and his body was littered with bruises. There were other members who also got injured, some better than the others, but Minseok got it the worst. He’s the only one still unconscious.

Chanyeol was sitting on a chair besides Minseok’s bed.

"They were looking for you. They said that they want to meet you under Daegu Bridge alone Friday night. They want to discuss the term of our surrender.” Chanyeol said grimly.

Jongin just hummed. It was only one bad news after the other. It might just be a trap to corner him alone, but Jongin did not want to risk anymore of his members. Yielding could be the only way out, but there’s really no end to it.

"The doctor said that Minseok would be fine. His vital organs were undamaged. He just needs to rest and recover.” Chanyeol continued.  Minseok looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Jongin thought that it was consolation.

"I’ll go there Friday, don’t let anyone follow me.”

Chanyeol looked at him, not answering. The silence was the only peace he could get.

Days pass waiting for Friday and Jongin could not function properly. He moved on auto-pilot. It’s as if he was a passenger in his own body rather than the one who controls it.

Whispers.

Jongin did not whether he was just being paranoid but people around him kept talking on about how he’s in a precarious position. He was reduced to become a precautionary tale. He’s another case of how the mighty has fallen.

Jongin did not let it get to him. A glare from him still reduced them into fear. A prey even if it gets brave is still a prey. Friday loomed and Jongin did not know what would happen on his encounter with the biggest gang in the city. He just felt defeated and wanted the whole ordeal to be over with. He’s tired.

 

Kyungsoo: I’ve watched that film you made me watch. I understand why you did not like it, it was really very boring.

Kyungsoo: I fell asleep on the sex scene. It was soooo boring.

Kyungsoo: [Image 1]

Kyungsoo: [Image 2]

Kyungsoo: I just woke up (:

 

It felt like ages since a smile formed on Jongin’s lips. The boy just knew how to tug his smile from appearing. Kyungsoo’s hair was combed straight in the picture. He prepared himself to look good for the photo he sent to him.  Jongin saved the picture before replying.

 

Jongin: Can we not meet on Friday? I have something to do.

Kyungsoo: That’s a bummer :(

Kyungsoo: What are you gonna do? Don’t tell me it’s gang stuff

Kyungsoo: If you’ll come here bruised again I’ll hate you :(((((

Kyungsoo: I swear!

Jongin: I’m sorry Soo, but I’ll see you again, OK?

Kyungsoo : :((((((((

 

Jongin did not sleep Thursday night. Dark bags were under his eyes when Friday arrived. He was a prisoner of his own mind. He wanted the day to be over. He wanted a nice long sleep. He wanted to be with Kyungsoo.

Before Jongin came to the Red Wings, he came to the hospital to see Minseok.

Minseok was already awake. He looked at him in silence. Minseok looked better than the last time he saw him.

"Where’s Chanyeol?” He inquired not seeing Chanyeol who was almost always beside Minseok since he was admitted to the hospital.

"He went home already."  Miniseok looked outside the window. The weather was nice. It’s sunny, but with just enough clouds to cool the temperature.

"I’m so sorry for what they did to you."

"It wasn’t you who did this to me Jongin.” Minseok shifted on his bed, wincing when an angle hurt his body.  Minseok grunted. “We all choose to be in this group. We’re all in this together, Jongin. Not just you”

"I’m still sorry.” Jongin could not look at Minseok straight in the eyes.

"You’re going to go there alone, huh?” Minseok said, a tone softer.

"I won’t let them think I’m scared of them.” Jongin answered.

"But are you?”

"I’m not.” Jongin denied in a whisper, but he knew Minseok can see through the lie even if Jongin’s own thick skull would not admit it himself.

"Please go back in one piece.”

 

When Jongin arrived under Daegu bridge, his eyes counted give or take fifteen people. The guys surrounded him. One of them was the Red Wings leader. He did not know his name but he knew his face. Jongin felt his blood boiling upon seeing him. He seemed to be enjoying what he was doing.

A mocking smile was etched on his face.

"Oh, Jongin is it? I trust you came alone?” He questioned.

Jongin nodded. "What do you want?"

"Relax, Jongin. You don’t need to be too serious.” The guy laughed and the rest of the gang echoed. Jongin hated being humiliated. The leader threw a picture right on Jongin’s feet.

Jongin’s eyes narrowed at seeing the picture. His heart beat faster. It was a picture of Kyungsoo. Jongin could not say anything. He just stared tongue-tied.

"We got your little boy toy surrounded. You know he’s quite a catch, Jongin. Pretty and rich. Makes me want to have him for my own. Not as a boyfriend though, but he could keep my bed warm.”

Jongin retained his composure but it was a very hard task to do when he just wanted to attack the red wings leader with everything he’s got. He knew the guy was purposely riling him up and he won’t let him do just that. He knew the red wings leader is smart though, he did not become the head of the strongest gang in all of Korea if he’s not. He won’t fall for him if he masked ignorance, acting like he did not know or at least care for Kyungsoo.

"He has nothing to do with all this. He’s a good person”

Kyungsoo should be safe in his apartment; his place should have high security. He knows however not to underestimate the power of the bigger gang. They have their ways. What if Kyungsoo was not in his room?

"Oh, Jongin. You see, he may not have something to do with us, but he has something to do with you. It’s very fun watching another person suffer, Jongin. I’d very much like to see you display those emotions. When I hurt him, I want to see what emotions you would display especially  since you’re a leader of a wannabe gang. You thought you were a king, huh? All that shit.”

Jongin was at a limit point. He snapped, lunged forward, and punched the red wing leader straight to the jaw. He had never been one to maintain composure. He always had short temper. The red wing leader smirked when the rest of his gang member moved forward to bring Jongin down.

"That was a bad move, Jongin. But boy, you do punch hard.” The leader wiped some few stray bloods on his lips, smirking.

The biggest member of the gang then pinned Jongin to the ground. Jongin struggled but his strength was no match.

"Beat him up.” The gang leader instructed and then Jongin could see kicks being thrown his way. Jongin struggled to get up, but to no avail. He then could see people approaching them. Jongin’s vision was obscured, he could only felt pain.

There was a commotion and the kicking stopped.

"Boss!” Jongin heard a familiar voice. It was Chanyeol’s voice.

Jongin could see some of his other gang members.

Jongin can hear punches and cusses being thrown. Jongin struggled again to get up holding the glare of the big guy who pinned him down. The guy was about to attack him when Chanyeol appeared and punched him straight into his gut. Chanyeol was holding a metal bar on his other hand which he promptly uses to hit the guy’s leg when he was about to attack him from an opening. There were howls of pain Jongin heard but his vision was unfocused. The next thing he registered was that the big guy was on the ground right next to him writhing.

Jongin gaze went up to see Chanyeol offering him a hand. He took it and the gang leader finally gained balance on his two feet. He got a bit dizzy and it was pure chaos, everything.

"I told you not to come with me,” Jongin said but there was no sharpness in his tone. He was glad they did.

"Kyungsoo...” Jongin’s mind zeroed in on the smaller boy. He was being attacked at the moment and Jongin would not forgive himself if something bad where to happen to him.

There were then loud shouts, the red wing has called for backup and a number of men came running towards them. All Jongin could see was red.

"Kyungsoo is fine.” Chanyeol said. “He was the one who made us go here.”

Jongin did not focus on the fact that Chanyeol followed Kyungsoo’s instruction and not his, or the fact that Kyungsoo talked to his members behind his back, his mind latched on the fact that Kyungsoo is safe.

"Did you know about the club you always go to?” Chanyeol asked. “Kyungsoo’s brother owned that club.”

"But the owner of that club is a mafia member?” Jongin questioned.

"Exactly,” Chanyeol said.

Other loud shouts came from another direction. There was another group of red wing coming from the opposite direction. Jongin took a step back, they are all surrounded. They have no means of escape whether they could run fast or not.

"Jongin!” He could hear his name being called. It was a small voice at first but it persisted. “Jongin,” The voice was soft and it was Kyungsoo’s. He recognized it. Jongin scanned the place towards the directions where the voice was coming from and sure enough Jongin saw wide eyes staring at him. It’s Kyungsoo. Jongin looked for any sign of bruises on the boy’s face, but there was not. There was just relief.

They were still surrounded by the other gang, and Jongin’s first instinct was to protect Kyungsoo. He was about to run towards Kyungsoo when he realized there was four guys in suits surrounding the smaller boy. The red wings that run with Kyungsoo then run towards the other red wing reinforcement, much to their surprise. They clashed with each other. Red wings against red wings. There was pure chaos and somewhere along the mess he could hear the red wings leader screaming "traitors, traitors!”

Jongin’s eyes met Chanyeol. He was panting as he just finished beating up a red wing member who just attacked him. Chanyeol held his gazed and then looked at Kyungsoo with a slight bow.

"Jongin!" He could hear his name being screamed again and by then he was met by a full blown hug. Kyungsoo squished his face unto his chest.

"Are you alright?” Jongin asked.

" I'm fine. I’m supposed to ask you that question. I took my babysitters with me to save you. The gang members who was supposed to attack  me was too easily swayed by fear and money.” Kyungsoo rambled.

"Babysitters?” Jongin questioned and then someone cleared his throat. Jongin’s eyes scanned to the four men on black suits standing close to them.

"Big boss, are we gonna stop the fighting?” One of the gruffer looking guys questioned. Jongin was confused at the title they called Kyungsoo.

"Just don’t kill any of them.” Kyungsoo nodded.

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo who was avoiding his gaze.

One of the four suited guys then retrieved a gun and Jongin’s eyes enlarged. The person shot the gun up in the air, the loud blasting sound enough to make the rest pause. There was only silence.

"Uhh...Jongin.”  Kyungsoo tugged his shirt, their eyes met. “I haven’t been entirely honest with you. I’m from a mafia”

 

 

 

 ⌚⌚⌚

 

For Kyungsoo, the thing about sex is that he had learned about it relatively late than most people his age. Kyungsoo was homeschooled and there was no sex education in the curriculum. Yifan was very protective of him and even though he had been exposed to violence and other dubious activities, sex was never part of it.

However, it was natural to be curious.

When he asked where babies come from, Seonho had told him it came from two people in love kissing. It confused Kyungsoo when Yixing had answered him differently saying they came from storks delivering babies on people’s doorsteps. Yifan did not even answer him dismissing the question as “you are too young and does not need to know about it.” It was preposterous really, children are bound to be curious but his hyungs were no help to him. All of them settled instead with Yifan’s response. He was too young.

Kyungsoo had only learned about sex with the help of internet. He was watching an anime on a browser when he accidentally clicked an ad where it lead him to a site where Kyungsoo was shocked to say the least at the explicit images displayed. There were big busted girls on various state of undress.  He was too young back then and he was so sure that people should not see other people naked. 

Kyungsoo was crying when he came running to Yifan who was talking about bringing leaves to another country. He did not care about the other old dudes his brother was talking to as he brought his tablet filled with naked girls to Yifan. He was screaming about how his tablet was naughty and he remembered crying harder while clinging to Yifan.

Yifan calmed him down which took a bit of time. Kyungsoo would admit that if things would overwhelm him when he was young, it would take great effort from anyone to level his head again.

It was back then at the end of that day that he and his brother finally had the sex talk. Kyungsoo listened to his brother while he was on his lap. When Yifan was finished with his talk, Kyungsoo had looked up with a question.

"Do I have to do it too when I’m older?"

Yifan sighed.

"I guess you will eventually."

"But I don’t want to. I don’t like seeing naked girls." Kyungsoo said, shuddering at the memory of what he had seen.

"You’re still young Soo, you need not worry about it." Yifan patted his head.

Kyungsoo believed his brother. He thought he would have a change in perspective as he gets older, but he did not, he still does not like seeing girls naked.

He grew up preferring boys instead.

Yeah, he prefers boys. Kyungsoo decided as he admired Jongin on his half naked glory. Kyungsoo fought not to stray his gaze south and it had proven to be a difficult task, not with him being frustrated in the sexual department.

"Ouch!" Jongin gasped, holding his hand to stop his movement,

"You big baby, you really don’t have a lot of bruise, you overreact." Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He was applying ointment on the bruises Jongin got from being ganged up.

"You still could’ve done it gently." Jongin countered. Kyungsoo just chuckled applying the ointment more gently than he did before.

"So you’re really the Doh mafia’s little boss, huh?"

"Big boss," Kyungsoo corrected.

"Don’t get ahead of yourself," Jongin chortled

Kyungsoo pressed the cotton deeper.

"Ouch, you’re so mean!" Jongin chastised. He then pulled Kyungsoo down, their face mere inches. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s lazy eyes on him. Kyungsoo pushed Jongin a bit to give himself distance, touching his body in the process.

When Kyungsoo regained enough distance, their eyes met again. Jongin was looking at him intently, and Kyungsoo’s blood rushed swifter into his chest, beating at a faster pace. It was slow, their eyes never breaking apart, when Jongin slowly rose up for their lips to meet. Kyungsoo only registered what was happening when Jongin’s grip on him became tighter and his tongue was asking entrance.

Kyungsoo moaned, and on normal circumstance he would feel embarrassed but all he could feel is how close he was to Jongin. When their lips separated, their eyes meet again. Jongin’s eyes became lidded but there was a flicker in there.

"Damn, I really need you Kyungsoo." Jongin cursed as he closed the distance again and their lips collided. Kyungsoo brought his hand to Jongin’s bicep as the gang leader pulled them together to lie better on his bed which gave them better access to each other.

Kyungsoo had lost track of how long they were at that position lying on the bed just kissing and holding each other. He could only register Jongin’s lips and his touches. He was only snapped from his reverie once Jongin stripped him of his clothes.

It was then that Kyungsoo realized what he was going to do when cold air and Jongin’s hot gaze roamed the expanse of his skin. Clothes were discarded messily on the floor, their hot breath and shaky hands intertwined.

Their forehead closed into each other.

"Are you ok with this, Kyungsoo? I don’t want you to be pressured, I want you to do this because you want to." Jongin whispered.

Kyungsoo nodded. "I want this too, Jongin.” He assured.  His breath hitched as he inched closer to Jongin. Jongin retrieved lube and the remaining pack of the chocolate flavoured condom that they still haven’t used for practice. He passed the lube to Kyungsoo.

"I want you to prepare yourself, Soo. Are you fine with that?” Jongin pecked him on the lips. “Don’t be nervous, ok?"

Kyungsoo looked at the lube and had the mental urge to roll his eyes.  He placed some of the lube on his finger and circled it on his rim. He’s a bit embarrassed that he was doing it in front of Jongin.

"Why did you have to buy a banana flavoured lube?" Kyungsoo asked, feeling the coldness of the substance inside him. He made a face from the discomfort.

Jongin slowly placed the condom on his length. Kyungsoo could not help but look at it. It was much lengthier than what he expected, not that Kyungsoo imagined it. Ok, maybe he did sometimes but it was for educational purposes in his defence. Jongin’s gaze went down.

Banana flavoured lube and chocolate flavoured condom.

"Because choco banana?" Jongin merely reasoned, and both boys laughed. Jongin had the humour of a middle schooler and Kyungsoo shouldn’t find it as a positive trait but he does.

Both boys inched closer again, not getting enough of each other’s lips.

"Can I?" Jongin placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s hand, removing his fingers from within him. He placed some lube on his length as Kyungsoo positioned to straddle Jongin. Kyungsoo buried his face on the crook of Jongin’s neck as he guides his body. He loves the masculine smell of Jongin.

He could then feel Jongin prodding his entrance. Kyungsoo bit his lips when he was entering, the pain of the breech was there but it’s bearable.  When Jongin bottomed out, he caressed Kyungsoo’s back.

"Does it hurt?" Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo grumbled on Jongin’s neck as he shook his head. Jongin smiled. They were finally connected and Kyungsoo could feel many sensations.

"You can move now," Kyungsoo raised his eyes. His hair was messy and his eyes were welling up with tears, he already looked like such a gorgeous mess even before they did it.

Jongin held Kyungsoo’s waist as he positioned himself for a better angle.  

It was a series of slow movements and careful precise thrusts. Kyungsoo could feel that Jongin was gauging his reaction whether if he liked it or not. Kyungsoo keened as he gyrated his hips to feel more of Jongin. 

"Am I too harsh?" Jongin sounded worried at a grasp Kyungsoo made.

"No, you’re too gentle," Kyungsoo breathed. "I want you to go harder, Jongin."

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s words as a challenge as he increased his pace. Kyungsoo bit his lips, each thrust driving him further into the edge. The sound of their skin slapping echoed throughout the room. Kyungsoo’s breathing became ragged. There was a warm pool in his belly that was burning his skin with pleasure and sensitivity.

His mind was just a mantra of everything that is Jongin. This was all so worth it.

Kyungsoo reached his peak as Jongin was stuttering his hips, reaching his limit soon after. There were just heavy breathes left.

Two sweaty bodies fell flat into their backs on the bed. Heavy breathing echoed in the room.

"How was that for a first time?" Jongin whispered to him, as he panted. Their lips collided again. Kissing each other just felt so right.

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

"Is there a carrot juice flavoured condom?" Kyungsoo questioned.

"What?"

"If there’s no condom, how about lube?" Kyungsoo followed.

"Why are you asking about that?"

Kyungsoo shrugged.

"I’m just curious. I bet it has carotenoid."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on my Twitter: @blameDYO
> 
> Hope you like the story, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Thank You (:


End file.
